The present invention relates generally to packaging bags for insertion into publications which are folded in their final form. More particularly, the present invention relates to packaging bags for insertion into publications having multiple pages, particularly wherein, in the publication's final form, the pages are fastened together by means such as saddle stitching.
A variety of different packages for conveying printed matter and/or product samples are known in the art. In one such package multiple objects such as printed items like brochures or reader service cards are enclosed together inside a skin or envelope, with the intended recipient's name and address applied to the outside. One such package or envelope may be made by folding a single, elongate sheet of material around the objects to be included so that the edges of the sheet approximate each other along the sheet's length. A seal is then formed between the edges by any or all of heat, pressure and/or adhesive, to obtain an elongate tube containing multiple, identical units of printed matter, product samples and/or some other object. The tube is sealed and severed between each of these units so that individual packages or envelopes are obtained, with each package or envelope containing a single unit of included material. The intended recipient's address may be preprinted on the inside or outside of the sheet or "wrapper," or on an insert inside the package so that the intended recipient's name and address are visible through a transparent portion of the wrapper. Alternatively, this information may be applied to the individual packages or envelopes after formation of the package or envelope is complete.
In the past these packages have been used extensively for direct mailing of product samples and product literature, such as "reader service" or response cards, to potential customers. However, these packages have not previously been used as inserts for folded publications, such as newspapers, catalogs and magazines, perhaps due to the difficulties presented if one were to attempt to secure such a package between a publication's pages.
One of the most common items used for insertion into publications is a card which is blown between the pages of a publication, either during or after the publication's assembly. However, although this type of insert has several advantages, blown-in cards have the disadvantage of not being secured in the publication, so that they readily fall out and become separated from the publication before it reaches its intended destination. Further, blown-in inserts rely on the force applied by the publication's pages for the insert to remain in place, and hence are inherently unsuitable for conveying materials such as packages of multiple cards or product samples which may be too heavy or bulky for the publication's pages to effectively retain in position.
Another insert, which may be more securely placed in a publication, is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,759. U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,759 discloses a game card for insertion between the pages of a folded publication, wherein the game card is printed on a larger portion of a card which is dimensioned such that a smaller portion of the card extends across the fold to the pages opposite those that the game card portion is situated between. Similar inserts, which may be used to convey product samples by laminating the samples to the larger portion of the card, are disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,316. A similar card, which may have printed advertising thereon and may be folded to provide a return envelope, is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,985.
A package for conveying soap powder samples is disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,783. This package is formed by sealing rectangular front and back panels together, with several ounces of soap powder spread in between. Additional seals are provided part of the way across the package to discourage the soap powder from shifting position substantially within the package, while permitting the passage of air from one portion of the package to another. Although this patent indicates such packages may be used as inserts for magazines or newspapers, no means of insertion into publications or means of securing such an insert within a publication is disclosed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a packaging bag which is capable of containing printed matter and/or product samples.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a packaging bag which is suitable for insertion into a publication which is folded in its final form.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a packaging bag which may be readily secured within a folded publication wherein the pages are fastened together by saddle stitching.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a process for making a packaging bag which is particularly adapted for insertion into a publication which is folded in its final form.
These and additional and alternative objectives and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the present invention as below shown in the drawings, and as described and claimed.